Jeff's Story
by SINGACTWRITE123
Summary: Sequal to What Happens Next. Now that Jeff has joined the Cullens he has his own problems. All he want sto do is be human again, go home and be with Vanessa. But that can't happen. Jeff now hates his life. What will he do because of it?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so I wasn't so sure whether I wanted to write this or not. In the story **_**What Happens Next**_** I didn't get that many reviews. It depends on how many reviews I get whether I will continue this story or not. I thought it was only fair to give Jeff his story. This isn't as funny as the last story, but more romance than anything. But as I said in the last story, Jeff is like Emmett. Having both around is like having two Emmetts. It will have to have some humor in it. This story is from Jeff's point of view, so it'll be a little differet. But I am excited to give him the story he deserves. So here we go.**

**So here is the first chapter:**

**Prologue **

Your mind can cause you to do crazy things. And no matter who you are your mind enjoys to show you memories, whether good or bad.

Sometimes it enjoys showing you memories that will make you happy, sad, angry, and sometimes it shows you memories that will make you squirm.

And my mind showed me memories of many things.

I would often think about my mom and the way she used to laugh and dance around the house singing. I would feel pain knowing what I did to her when I left. I could imagine her sitting in the living room in front of her piano that she would play, but she wouldn't touch it. Her fingers now probably left it feeling lonely and empty… un-played.

The house would be… un- musical. And that was _not_ my house.

My dad… he was always hard on me. When I would get a bad grade he would be angry. When I didn't play football with the technique he wanted me to use he would give me a hard time. But he did it because he loved me, whether he would admit it or not.

But when I did something good he would smile smugly and give a proud nod and say, "That's my son. Keep up the good work and continue to make me proud. Be the man I was never able to be."

He hid his feelings a lot.

When something bad would happen he would just turn sadly and walk into his office and he wouldn't come out for hours.

Once when I walked past his office after he had had a really bad day I could have sworn I'd heard him crying

He would work a lot. His office was practically where he lived. He only came out for dinner and my mom would fill up the silence with her constant chatter about how great work was… or how great her knew song was… or… bla bla bla.

But her voice was comforting. And I missed it.

And now that I think back to it I realize how my dad probably was sitting in his office right at that very moment with his face in his hands, hoping that they would find me, Jeff Ransnor, would return home.

But I never would.

_I'm sorry dad that I couldn't be the man you never were. I can be the vampire you never were but… well yeah, not much to be proud of there._

And then there was Tessa, my sister.

She had her big curly blond hair that didn't even touch her shoulder. She usually wore a headband to keep her hair out of her face.

She would wear big, crazy earrings, and had her own way of living.

She would argue with my parents a lot. My dad hated how she had a new boyfriend like every other week.

But she was a great big sister.

She had my mom's blond curly hair and I had my dad's brown straight hair.

Tessa never showed sadness or pain unless she was around me. She would always be her happy, bubbly, bright-cloths-wearing self, unless she was around me. When she was around me she would be herself.

She had cried in front of me after fighting with my parents one night and I just held her all the while she cried.

But now… I'm sure she cried in front of anyone… now that I was gone.

But most of all… I missed Vanessa. She was my best friend since I was one and she was a baby. She was a baby. Our mom's were best friends for a long time, just like us.

As children we would always play together, always.

She was beautiful with her short brown hair… and I was always in love with her.

And now… I'm sure she was just as lost as I was.

And as I lay in my bed, unable to sleep (vampire thing) I could hear her voice in my head.

_Jeff, you're my best friend, and you always will be._

I sat straight up in bed and felt a dry sob rip through me as Feefee (Emmett's vampire dog who had taken a liking to me) sat by me all the while I cried.


	2. Better Than Anyone

**Chapter 1**

I closed my eyes and let a memory fill my head.

_I stood outside in a pair of shorts and no shirt, washing my dad's car when all of a sudden I felt someone grab my shoulders and yell, "Boo!"_

_I gasped and accidentally flung the hose backwards. There was a loud shriek behind me and I spun around quickly to find myself staring at a soaking wet Vanessa._

_I had sprayed her by accident. She looked up at me, mouth hanging open, and her eyes wide. _

"_You shouldn't have snuck up on me," I defended._

"_Well you know what's going to happen now that I'm wet, don't you," Vanessa joked. _

"_What?" I cocked my head to the side._

_Vanessa picked up the hose and sprayed me with it. I put my hands in front of my face to cover it but I became soaked anyway._

_When I pulled my hands away from my face I noticed Vanessa's thin white shirt and had to hide a laugh._

"_What are you laughing at?" Vanessa asked._

"_Your shirt is see through," I chuckled._

_She looked down at her chest and gasped. He striped, pink and green bra was showing through her shirt._

_Her mouth dropped open once again and she threw her arms over her chest._

"_Well, you know," I said slowly. "I still have to get you back for spraying me."_

"_No," Vanessa said. _

"_Yes," I said back._

_I reached for the hose and Vanessa took off running across the driveway and I grabbed the hose and ran after her._

_She was screaming and laughing and I was laughing as well._

"_I'm gonna catch you!" I called._

"_No!"Vanessa screamed._

_As I continued to run I suddenly felt the hose pull back and realized that it didn't stretch any further._

_I dropped it and ran through the bushes so Vanessa couldn't see me._

_I noticed her running around into the backyard and I dove through the bush and threw my arms around Vanessa's waist and she screamed._

_I pulled her around so that my arms were wrapped around her shoulders and her chest and I pulled her close._

"_Got ya," I whispered._

_Vanessa grew silent and the only thing that I could hear was our heavy breathing._

_Vanessa slowly turned around towards me and the first thing I noticed was her see-through shirt. _

_It's not that I was trying to look at it, but I just kind of noticed it._

_Vanessa followed my gaze and gasped. "Hey! Pervert!"_

"_Ah, you love me," I joked._

_Vanessa pushed me against my chest and stumbled back a bit._

"_Whoa! If I would have pushed you there…_

"_Shut up," Vanessa said, giving my arm another shove._

I opened my eyes to the sound of something shattering. I immediately knew who it was and I put on a fake happy face to leave the house.

There was a sharp, "_Emmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!_" It was Alice's voice.

I stood up and Feefee ran up to me. "Come on," I said. "Let's go see what Emmett broke."

Feefee let out a bark and let his tongue hand out of the side of his mouth.

"Come on creepy vampire dog thing," I said, and started for the door.

He probably broke her makeup dresser or something. But when I got outside I realized how wrong I was.

There was a huge piano and a pile of cloths on top.

Edward walked outside with Bella then. He was wearing only pants and Bella was in her bathrobe (which was not tied tightly enough, may I add).

_Hmm, I wonder what those two were up to…_

"My piano!" Edward screamed. "Nooooo!"

He ran over to the piano and dropped to the ground next to it.

"How the hell did you get into our house without us hearing?" Bella shrieked.

"I sort of took the piano outside last night before you two went into your house. you were uh… too _busy_ to notice."

"What were you doing with my cloths and the piano?" Alice asked.

"I was trying to build a fort but I got frustrated that the cloths wouldn't stand up on their own. So I wanted to punch something. The cloths got torn and I owe you a new piano Edward," Emmett said sheepishly.

Rosalie slapped the back of his head. Nessie and Jacob came outside at that moment followed by the toddler- JJ. He wobbled after them… oh did I mention that he is only a month old?

Creepy, right?

I heard Edward dry sobbing over the piano, dry sobbing and awaiting tears that would never come.

That was another thing I hated about being a vampire. I couldn't cry. I would never really cry much as a human, at least not in public.

There was time when I did cry in front of somebody though, someone I wasn't afraid to cry in front of.

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Vanessa asked from behind where I was sitting on the porch._

_I slowly turned around and my tear stained face was revealed to her. _

"_What happened? Why are you crying?"_

_I shook my head. I couldn't tell her that it was because of her. _

_I couldn't tell her that I was upset because I had screwed up and not told her how I really felt about her, and she now had a boyfriend that was her age._

_She was sixteen and I was seventeen at the time._

"_Do you want to talk about it?" she murmured, sitting down next to me._

_I shook my head and dried the tears and she just sat there. And then she turned to me and pulled me into a hug. And I let her hold me while I tried to catch my breath._

_I didn't know why I felt like crying. I just realized how much I had screwed everything up, and after punching and throwing almost everything in sight I had fallen down into a chair on the porch crying. And Vanessa must have come to see me._

"_I don't know why you are crying," Vanessa murmured into my shoulder. "And you don't have to tell me. Just please know that I am here for you."_

_Vanessa slowly pulled back, but she kept her face close to mine and just looked into my eyes. And we were both frozen for a moment and locked into each other's gaze._

_And then I pulled back quickly and realized what I was doing. I quickly wiped my hands across my face and Vanessa sighed as she watched me. _

"_Sorry." I cleared my throat. "I don't know what came over me."_

"_But why were you crying Jeff?"_

"_It was nothing, just… crying."_

_I stood up and turned away from Vanessa. _

"_Jeff I know you better than that." She stood up and walked over to me. "I know you better than anybody."_

"Jeff! Hello? Are you in there?"

I refocused to find Esme staring into myeyes like she was trying to figure me out.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm just tired… I mean…" I needed a new excuse. "I am practicing using my power without using my hands. It takes lots of focus," I said.

Esme looked at me curiously but just shrugged. "Alright," she sighed, and walked away.

I looked at the scene laid out in front of me once again. Bella was comforting Edward. Carlisle and Esme were helping Alice go through her cloths and decide which ones could be fixed and which ones couldn't. Charlie was holding JJ, and Nessie was starting over to calm Edward down.

Edward then looked up and was about to chase after Emmett but Bella caught him by the arm. "It's tough," Bella said. "But you need to calm down."

"Oh my piano!" he screamed and hid his face on Bella's shoulder. "It didn't stand a chance with that idiot!"

"I know," Bella sighed. "It's okay. I know."

"_I know you better than anybody."_

Fee made his way over to Edward Emmett and Emmett reached down to pet him but Feefee growled.

"Come on double F!" I called to Feefee. That was my nickname for him. "Let's go back home and give them some space buddy!"

**A/N: So yeah, there's alot of flashbacks. they're there to give you an understanding of what Jeff's life used to be like, especially with Vanessa, that way you can understand him better. so please review, because i haven't gotten many reviews so far, and i wont want to continue if i don't... :)**


	3. Come Home

**Chapter 2**

**Vanessa's POV **

I freaked when they told me. I attempted to call him, I did everything I could, but I had to face facts.

_**Jeff was gone!**_

My best friend was gone. And I would never see him again.

I lay in my bed, wiping my eyes and thinking of him. Jeff, my best friend, was now gone and I couldn't tell him how I feel.

He didn't know. He never knew. And now he never would.

I kept dreaming about him, but even worse, I was having nightmares of when I found out.

As I slowly dozed off to sleep all I could see was Jeff's face.

_I ran through the front door as fast as I could. I had to call Jeff. He wasn't at school. He never a missed school unless he was sick. And he almost never got sick. _

_At lunch I sat with some girls I was kind of friends with. But they didn't make me laugh the way that Jeff did._

"_Mom!" I called as I ran into the house. "Where's the phone? I need to call Jeff! Mom!"_

_When I ran into the kitchen I found a note from Mom, saying that she had to go to Jeff's house and that it was an emergency and that I should turn on the recording of the news._

_That couldn't be good._

_I ran into the living room and turned on the news._

"_Last night Jeff Ransnor, seventeen years old, disappeared. He was said to have gone to visit the Cullens, a group of people from his school. But he never came home."_

_The Cullens, I had heard of them. I wondered why Jeff had gone to visit them._

"_When he never came home his parents tried to call him, but his cell-phone was dead. They called the police and sent out a search party. His car was found on the way to his house. It was flipped over and there was glass and metal everywhere along with a large amount of blood. There is a possibility that he was dragged off by animals, but it is just too mysterious that the Cullens disappeared at the same time that he did."_

_I gasped. The lady on the news was way to calm. She was giving me the worst news ever and flipping her hair for attention._

_But then the scene switched and a doctor came on and said the thing that I never __**ever**__ wanted to hear._

"_There was a lot of blood," he said. "He lost too much blood to have survived. No one can lose __**that**__ much blood and survived."_

_My breathing quickened as the recording finished and my head began to spin. _

"_No!" I shrieked in agony. "Jeff! No! Oh my gosh!" I began sobbing. "No-o-o!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat straight up with a gasp. My head spun from sitting up too quickly- that was a condition that I had always had- and I slowly lowered myself back down onto the pillows with a groan.

The sobs racked through my body once again and I knew that I would go through _another_ night without getting any sleep.

**Jeff's POV**

Another night, spent alone, crying.

This was not how I imagined my life to turn out. This was not how I pictured to grow up.

To be completely honest, I imagined being married Vanessa. I imagined growing old, dying in her arms.

But I knew that I wouldn't grow old, and I wouldn't die, much less in her arms.

No, Vanessa would eventually move on, fall in love, and have a great life. She and her husband would grow old together. They would have children. And they would die in each other's arms.

And that man… that man _would not_ be me!

I let out a growl of frustration and ended it off with a scream, falling hopelessly to my knees and burying my face in my hands.

I couldn't take this! I needed something, _anything_ to distract me.

I jumped up and ran for the door. Feefee followed me, close behind. I ran at vampire speed through the forest and inhaled, listening for any sounds.

And then I heard it, the sound of an animal's feet, clicking against the ground.

I took off running after it and spotted it the bear. It was standing alone in the middle of the forest.

I jumped up and landed on it's back. it growled and fought, punching it's arms into the air, wildly.

I ignored it and bit down into the side of it's neck. It growled widely once more before going limp and falling to the ground.

I drained it dry.

Feefee cocked his head at something from behind me, and I spun around at the sound of her soft voice.

"Jeff," Bella murmured. "I heard you scream. Well we all did. But the others ignored it. I had to make sure you were okay."

Bella's hair was pulled up into a sloppy ponytail and she wore a bathrobe. There was probably nothing under it.

"Jeff," Bella murmured. "Is it about Vanessa?"

I dropped to the ground and leaned my head back against a tree.

"Yes."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bella whispered, sitting down next to me.

"Maybe."

"What are you thinking about?"

I closed my eyes. "Hey eyes," I murmured. "Her face." I sighed deeply. "Her. I can't live without her."

"I know the feeling," Bella said. "When Edward left me… it was like hell."

"I hate my life," I cried, pulling my knees up to my chest and burying my face in them.

I heard Feefee walking over to Bella and I could hear her pat him lightly.

"You have started a new life," Bella reminded me.

I stood up quickly. "Then I hate my afterlife!" I growled, standing up. "I need to be alone. I'm sorry Bella," I said.

"Jeff you need to relax!" Bella told me.

"I do not _need to relax_! I need my family! I need to be human! I _need_ Vanessa!"

I turned and ran away as fast as I could back to my house. Feefee stayed hot on my trail, refusing to leave my side.

When I got back to my house I ran in and closed my eyes.

"_Jeff!" _her voice played in my head. _"Come home!"_ her voice played again and again. _"Come home… come home… come home… come home…_

"I wish I could!" I silenced the voices in my head with a shout.

**A/N: Please review. I would love opinions and ideas. Reviews, good or bad, are always welcome. And here is a hint. Jeff will here Vanessa's voice for real in the next chapter. But he won't actually see her in person. Review for an update of what happens. I have this story planned out, mostly, but I really wish I could get more reviews.**

**Oh well, I'll try to be patient. **

**:)**


	4. Real

**Chapter 3**

**Vanessa's POV**

Jeff and I always used to listen to the same radio station every day. We loved the music on that station.

So maybe Jeff would be listening to it. I had to try. I would try anything to get him home.

I loved him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I plastered a smile on my face, walking out of the house with Feefee following me.

The other Cullens were all inside gathered around… something.

I closed my eyes and listened in to what they were saying.

"Holly crap!" Rosalie whispered.

"What will we tell Jeff?" Alice asked.

"Nothing!" Bella said.

"We can't do that," Edward said. "If I were in his position-

Carlisle interrupted him. "I agree with Bella. We can't do that. If he heard her voice…

I zoned out the rest.

_Vanessa!_

They were talking about Vanessa. They just had to be.

I ran in there so fast that I took them all by surprise. "Jeff," Esme said. "You shouldn't-

"Let me hear it," I cut her off, sternly.

"_Jeff?" _the voice said on the radio. _"I don't know if you can hear me right now… we always used to listen to this radio station together every morning so… I really wish… I just want you to come home."_ I close my eyes. Vanessa was sobbing. _"Please Jeff! Please!"_

I looked up at everyone else and felt my throat grow dry.

"I'm going home," I croaked out. "I'm going home to her."

I turned and walked out of the house, heading outside.

"No!" Bella yelled.

"Where's he going?" Emmett asked innocently.

_Smack!_ "Emmett, you idiot!" Rosalie yelled.

"What'd I do?"

"You never pay attention!"

I ran as far as I could away from there before I just needed to stop and cry for a moment.

"Hey," a soft voice said.

It turned around to find Alice. "I thought you'd be Bella," I admitted.

"Bella doesn't have powers that can let her see the future. She couldn't see where you went to, now does she?"

I shook my head. "Alice. You don't have to worry about me. I'm having a horrible time here."

Alice's face fell. "I like you here," she said softly.

"Look," I said. "You guys are awesome. You're great. I just miss the love of my life; Vanessa."

"You can't go back to her. She wouldn't understand-

"And why not?"

"Look at yourself Jeff! You aren't you! You aren't a human anymore."

"Well I wish I was!"

"Jeff, think about it. You'll fall in love," Alice said softly. "Maybe it will be with a vampire! You two could live together for the rest of eternity!"

"No!" I nearly shouted. "Not unless it's Vanessa! And why the hell would I want to live for eternity? I don't want to live! I hate my life!"

"Jeff," Alice said so softly. Her voice was calm, but sad. "Please don't be sad. I know it's all going to be okay. I had a very blurry vision. You were happy… and hugging some girl. You said you loved her."

"Don't make stupid things up!" I warned.

"Jeff," Alice said softly. "You should talk to Edward. He knows what it's like. He thought he lost Bella."

"He tried to kill himself Alice," I reminded her.

Her eyes became sad and if she could she would be crying.

"I know," she whispered. "And it killed me." I looked away sharply. And Alice walked forwards. "It killed me because he had to go through it! It made me so sad! I thought I might have lost him and I love him so much."

Alice looked down and I turned away from her as an idea hit me.

If I couldn't have Vanessa… then what point was there to live?

I turned and ran away fast and Alice was smart enough not to follow.

I ran and ran with the wind for hours and I froze, realizing that my body had taken me somewhere besides where I was headed.

This wasn't Voultera, it was my old town.

I stood behind Vanessa's house and I knew that I had no choice but to go inside.

I had to see her.

I walked slowly around to the front of the house and sighed as I heard Vanessa turn in her sleep.

I could hear her deep and even breaths, her beautiful heartbeat.

I missed my heartbeat.

I slowly lifted myself up the side of the house and in through Vanessa's window. I climbed into her room and watched her take her deep and even breaths.

"Oh Vanessa," I whispered, sighing in relief.

Her beautiful curly brown hair was splayed around her. Her hand was rested on her face and he took a deep breath as she turned over abruptly.

"Jeff?" she whispered in her sleep. And then suddenly… her eyes snapped open, and something seemed to hit her. "Jeff!" she gasped.

Using my vampire speed I flew out the window and dropped to her front yard, sobbing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Vanessa's POV**

I rolled over in my bed and flicked the light on, my eyes roaming the room.

There was a faint sound coming from outside. It sounded like sobbing.

But it must have just been me.

He was gone.

But he had to be real.

**A/N: Please, please, please review! I really want to know what you guys think. What am I doing right? What am I doing wrong?**


	5. Want to die

I sat against the side of Vanessa's house in the bushes where people couldn't see me.

I just continued to cry. I wanted my Vanessa back.

I wanted to see my parents.

I wanted so many things.

But I could never have them now. I hated my knew life. I wanted to die.

_I sat in my room with my knees hugged tightly to my chest. There were pillows ripped all over the place- I had ripped them earlier- and my hand throbbed from punching the wall._

_I had finally earned up the currage to go and tell Vanessa how I really felt about her. I was going to tell her the truth. _

_Finaly._

_I had walked to Vanessa's house with a smile painted onto my face. In my hands I held flowers._

_I had played over what would happen in my head again and again. I would walk up to Vanessa who would be sitting on her back porch like she always did around seven every night. _

_I would tell her how I felt._

_Then we would lean in slowly and kiss each other, holding each other tightly._

_Man, I was as cheesy as a girl._

_I had found her in her backyard just like I thought I would. But I didn't expect to see someone with her there._

_It was some tall boy with red hair. His had his arms around Vanessa's waist and she was pressed up against the wall._

_They were making out like dogs. It was nauseating._

_I wanted to throw up._

_I want to scream_

_I wanted to punch the red hair in the face._

_I wanted him to be me._

_I wanted to die._

_I threw the flowers I was holding to the ground and stomped on them._

_So as I sat in my room I wished my life was over, wished I was dead._

_But I couldn't give up so easily. I still had hope._

But now as I sat against the house, sobbing silentally, I had no hope.

My life had technically already ended. I was a vampire.

I was done living, unless I could live with Vanessa.

And then my mind flashed to what Edward did when he thought Bella was dead. And a smile apeared on my face I knew what I would do.

_The door slowly creaked open and Vanessa stepped in. I looked over at her and quickly looked away._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Your parents called me. They said something was wrong with you. They didn't want to interfere."_

_"Please go away!" I snapped. "Just leave."_

_"What did I do?" Nessa demanded._

_"You have a boyfriend!" I nearly yelled. "Do the math!"_

_"What?"_

_"You never told me. So I made a freaking full out of myself!"_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Nessa screamed._

_"Don't try to hide it! I saw the red- haired guy!"_

_"Why is it any of your business who I date!" Nessa shreiked. "It's my life! I get to make my own choices!"_

_"Then stop making the wrong ones!" I yelled._

_Nessa wiped at her eyes and kicked the pillow in front of her out of the way. _

_"You can't protect me forever," she whispered, hoarsely. "That's not your job!"_

_I had made her cry._

_"And I don't want it to be!"_

_"What were you doing outside of my house anyway?" Vanessa murmured._

_I opened my mouth to respond, but I didn't want to. Nessa reached into her pocket and pulled out a crushed rose. _

_"I found flowers outside of my house... they were stomped on... I think. Were these yours?"_

_"They were yours," I said._

_Nessa went silent before she slowly went on. "And you brought them to me? Why?"_

_I stood up slowly and walked over to Vanessa, reaching my hand forwards. She closed her eyes, guessing that I was going to touch her face softly. _

_But instead I reached for the door and slammed it in her face._

There were soft footsteps padding towards me. They were too gracefull sounding to be a human.

I turned my face gradually to find Bella standing there. She said nothing. She just reached her hand out towards me and waited for me to take it.

* * *

**VPOV**

I closed my eyes and turned over in my bed, wishing that things could be the way they were suposed to be.

Jeff wouldn't just run away, just like that. He hardly knew the Cullens.

And as tears streamed down my face I realized that something horrible must have happened to Jeff.

He had probably died in that accident, and he had to have been dragged off by animals.

He must have been dead.

My mind slowly wandered back to the last time that I had seen Jeff.

It was the day after our fight, the most we had ever fought. There was something that he wasn't telling me.

But I had a feeling once I had found the flowers outside of my house.

My boyfriend Randy had been over, and Jeff had seen him.

And for some reason Jeff was angry.

He had simply slammed the door of his room in my face and I had gone home and just cried all night.

The last time I saw him was the next day at school.

_School had just ended. I saw Jeff walk out of the library with the new kids Emmett and Bella._

_Jeff told them he would see them soon and then walked over to his locker. I followed him._

_"What was that all about?" I questioned._

_He didn't look at me. He just stared at his locker._

_"I'm going over there house," he said._

_"You hardly know them."_

_"Yeah well you didn't know that red- haired kid and you two were making out like dogs outside of your house," he stated, anger written on his face._

_He grabbed his bag and thre random books into it, not even caring what he had grabbed, and then he turned and headed for the back door to the parking lot._

_"Wait!" I cried, running towards him. "Why are you so angry? You've had girlfriends that I couldn't stand, and I never said anything! I had one moyfriend without telling you and now you hate me?"_

_Jeff stopped in his tracks and laughed dryly._

_I grinded my teeth. How dare he!_

_"What is your problem?" I demanded._

_"You think I hate you?" Jeff shook his head, still laughing that dry and rude laugh, while he threw the back door open._

_Not many people used the back parking lot, so it was pretty much empty. Jeff was always smart enough to use it because he always got a parking space. It's also where I always parkwed my car._

_"You think I htink I hate you," Jeff repeated. "How could I **ever** hate you?" he yelled. "You see that's just the problem! It's exactly the opposite! I love you!"_

_I froze. Jeff froze too as he realized what he had just said._

_"You love me?" I whispered._

_"I came all the way to your house last night, holding flowers and everything. I came to tell you the truth to find you kissing some stupid red-head."_

_"Randy," I muttered, not really sure what else to say. "His name's Randy. And he's not stupid."_

_But I was. I was in shock and I couldn't think of anything else to say._

_Jeff loved me_

_I never even thought of the option of us together. But hearing him say those words... I suddenly felt warm and whole inside._

_My eyes widened._

_But Jeff took that the wrong way._

_Anger hit his face and he leaned down and prseed his lips firmly to mine_

_There was a spark. I never believed that there could be one. I thought it was just a mith. But there was definately a spark._

_My eyes shut and my lips moved with Jeffs for a moment before he pulled away._

_"Goodbye Vanessa," Jeff muttered_

_Somewhere deep down he meant that goodbye for more than just leaving the school_

_He meant it for much, much more._

_Teers streaked down my cheeks and my eyes stayed shut as I heard Jeff walk away._

_And when I could finally form words it was way too late. Jeff had already late._

_"I love you too," I whispered._

* * *

**JPOV**

We finally got back to the houses, and as Bella turned to leave I quicklt stopped her.

"Bella," I murmured.

I didn't know what I wanted to say, what I wanted her to say.

I just needed to hear something.

Bella could read it all over my face and she spoke exactly what I wanted to hear.

"You're not alone," she whispered, smiling slightly.

The only problem was... I was alone.

ANd I knew what I had to do.

**A/N: So sorry that I haven't updated. My computer broke and I finally got to a laptop. I won't update as often as I used to until I get a knew latop.**

**So what do you guys think should happen? Should they end up together?**

**I would love some thoughts.**

**Please R&R.**

**And do you think**


	6. Now it is time

**JPOV**

I walked into English and took my seat beside Bella.

"Hey Izzie," I adressed her by her cover name.

"Hey," she said in her fake, cheery voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," I sighed, pretending to sound bored. "You?"

"Well I-

"Yo! John!" Emmett called my fake name.

"'Sup Even," I sighed. Rosalie wasn't far behind. "Hey Rachel."

Origionally we had changed our names so Charlie couldn't find us. Now it was just fun to play the part of someone else.

I played a person who wore really bright cloths. Vanessa would have laughed her head off if she saw me.

That is... before everything that happened... happened.

Now I don't know what she'd do if she saw me.

Rosalie and Emmett played nerds. Jacob wore a long wig, looking how he used to before he cut his hair apparentally. Bella played a slut. Edward played a player. Alice and Jasper played goths. Nessie played a normal looking cute girl.

She went by the name Vanessa, but people just called her Nessie.

Rosalie sat down on the other side of me. "Howdy," she said, sounding like a nerd.

"Howdy?" Bella questioned.

"It's my knew word of the day."

Rosalie flashed a smile. Her teeth were covered in fake, glue on braces. The venom in her mouth melted them, so she would have to change them every so often.

The first time it melted, she was talking to a teacher after she got into trouble. She flashed him a sexy smile to get out of it.

It was covered in melted metal.

The teacher was too shocked to continue scolding her.

"Nerds!" someone coughed from in front of me, refurring to Rose and Emett.

Emmett gasped, pretending to be angry. When the kid turned around her chucked a pencil at their head and they passed out.

"Emmett!" Bella and Rose screamed.

Everyone looked at them strangely.

"I mean Even," Bella quickly corrected.

Rosalie stood up and walked over to the boy. "He'll be fine," she said at vampire speed. He probably has a minor concussion."

I remembered when Emmett accidentally gave me a concussion- not a fun day.

Emmett chuckled at nothing and Rose held up a fist. Th eteacher walked in at that moment.

"Rachel, did you punch Brady?" Mr. Sinth demanded.

"No," Rosalie said, flashing her sexy look, attempting to seduce a teacher.

It worked.

"Okay Rachel. You may go back to your seat," he sighed. "Someone take Brady to the nurse."

"I got it," Emmett said.

He stood up and walked over to Brady, tossing him over his shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

Bella and Rose both smacked their foreheads.

"Oh, Emmett," they rolled their eyes.

**VPOV**

"Vanessa," a voice said softly.

I turned from my spot on the porch and saw Randy watching me. I turned away quickly. I didn't need to see him.

"I haven't heard from you in forever. You haven't called me."

"Sorry," I snapped.

Is that what he wanted?

He should just leave. I didn't need to see him.

"Look, I heard about what happened to your friend-

"Don't!" I stopped him. "Just leave."

"What? Come on Nessa, talk to me."

"Don't call me Nessa!"

"Why?"

_Because that's what Jeff called me._

"Because I said so," I muttered.

"Look, babe, you've been hiding away from the world. You've gotta live a little." Randy stepped forwards and placed his hand on my cheel lightly. "Let's go catch a movie."

I had a feeling that it would be good for me to get out. But I was beginning to see the real Randy.

He was a jerk.

"No," I satted his hand away. "I am not going out with you! I'm done."

"Done? Aw, come on babe. We had something."

"We had nothing. Now leave!"

He reached his hands towards me, placing them on either side of my face. "Oh, but you know that's not what you really want."

He leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips. I froze for a moment.

The last person who kissed me was Jeff.

Randy leaned in again and crashed his lips to mine this time.

This wasn't a kiss. This was all wrong. He was just using me.

I threw my hands forwards and slammed them into his chest.

He stumbled back and I slapped him right across his face.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I shrieked.

"Aw, come on babe. You know you enjoyed that," Randy insisted. "You could always come over later and-

Before he could finish I stomped into the house and slammed the door behind me.

**JPOV**

"Jasper," I said, walking into his house.

He was sitting in the living room, reading a book.

He looked up from his book and placed it down on the table. "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well, that depends. What is the question?"

"I was thinking about Edward and Bella's story, you know, when he left her." Jasper looked away at this, remembering how it was his fault. "Well Edward didn't expand much about the Voultori. He said they could kill him. But could you explain the rest of it?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well, I figure I should learn more about them. So what did he do to piss them off?"

Jasper sighed and told me the story.

He told me about how the Voultori had refused to kill Edwarfd because he was too useful, how Edward had walked into the sunlight, how Bella had stopped him just in time, how the Voultori nearly killed Bella for knowing about them.

"Wow," I finally murmured. "That's deep."

And witht that I stood and headed for the doors. I turned around one last time and nodded towards Jasper, feeling rather sad.

"And Jasper...

"Yes?"

"Thanks," I sighed. "For everything."

I walked out of the house and saw Bella and Edward heading towards their house. Edward was pulling her by the hand and they were both cracking up, smirks painted on their faces.

Bella looked up when she saw me. She told Edward she'd be right there and he walked into the house before Bella made her way over to me.

"Hey," she said. "How are you holding up?"

Instead of answering Bella I just pulled her into a tight hug. This took her by surprise and she gasped loudly.

I pulled away and said, "Thanks for helping me. Thanks for everything."

I stepped around her and walked towards my house.

"Jeff," Bella stopped me. "Is everything alright?"

I turned back towards Bella and smiled weakly. "Henstly... no."

* * *

_Dear Cullens,_

_I'm so sorry I have to do this. But I can't keep living without Vanessa._

_By the time you read this note it will be too late. _

_So I have something to say to all of you._

_Carlisle- Thank you for attempting to save me._

_Esme- Thank you for taking me into your home and treating me like your own son._

_Edward- Thank you for helping me through this all, and for inspiring me with your story of you and Bella._

_Alice- Thank you for finding me in the woods that night and coming after me. Thank you for caring._

_Rosalie- Thanks for... not killing me when I called you Blondy._

_Emmett- Thanks for making me laugh. You're an awesome friend. And if I weren't so depressed I think we would be sharing lots of laughs._

_Jasper- Thanks for talking to me, for being patient._

_Nessie- Thanks for being so sweet. JJ really cheered me up. Look out for that kid._

_Jacob- Thanks for being awesome. You were always so nice to me. I appreciate it._

_JJ- I know you don't understand this, but thanks for being cute... I know that sounds strange but I needed to have someone adorable to make me smile._

_Charlie- I don't know you very well. But thanks for aways beingso kind everytime I spoke with you. You were cool. And being in Bella's car while you followed us everywhere was very... interesting. It kept my mind off of things._

_And lastly, Bella- Thank you for being my friend, for taking me in, for accidentally spoiling your vampire secret. Thank you for taking me in so easily. Thank you for caring. Thank you for being there for me. And mostly, thank you for being my friend. _

_Once again I am sorry, and I hope you all understand why I had to do this. _

_I can't live without my Vanessa._

_-Jeff_

**A/N: If you like this story, review, if you hate it, tell me in a review. If you don't feel like reviewing, tell me how you don't feel like reviewing in a review. **

**Okay, i admit it. I'm desperate for more reviews.**

**Am I doing something wrong? _What happens next_ got so many more reviews than this. If my readers are still out there, let me know. I cant decide whether to make this story short, or get the main point of it out and then show you a bit of what their school life is. I can continue to show you what the classes are like.**

**Anyways, I think you get it now. Jeff will want to kill himself. And pretty soon Vanessa will too. If you want to find out why, review, read, don't give up on me please!**


	7. Snap Decisions

**JPOV**

I ran and ran until I got to the airport and then I took the next flight to Vultora.

My head was spinning with confusion. I didn't want to die... except for the fact that I was done living like this.

I just sat back and relaxed, ready for the very long flight.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"No," I whispered, slowly putting down the note. "Carlisle!" I shrieked. Carlisle was at Jeff's house within the next second.

I had gone to see why Jeff was taking so long to get ready for school. But he wasn't home.

There was a not in the kitchen and my heart would have skipped I beat if I was still human when I read.

"Everybody get down here!" I yelled, passing Carlisle the note.

Vampires began to show up at the house in the next second, and everyone had the same expression when they read the note except for Alice.

Alice got a far away look on her face when she was done reading it, the note falling from her hands.

Edward's eyes widened.

"What?" I demanded. "What did she see?"

Edward ignored me and moved to Alice. "You go tell Jeff and get him back here. We'll try to go back and stop her. She won't do it until tommrow right?"

"Yeah, she hardly decided yet," Alice gasped.

"What happened?" Cralisle demanded.

"Vanessa's also going to kill herself. She's going to jump off a cliff."

Carlisle sighed. "Okay. Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Charlie, you guys fly down to Vultera. Emmett, Edward, Jacob and Jasper, come with me. We are going to go and find Vanessa's house. Esme and Nessie, you guys stay here and call between both groups to keep us updated and to take care of JJ. Is everyone clear?"

"Maybe I should go with you," I suggested to Carlisle. "I know where Vanessa's house is."

"But you are the only one who Jeff would really listen to," Carlisle shook his head. "You need to go and talk to him. And remember guys, stay in character. Where the outfits that Alice gave you and play the person who you are supposed to be."

* * *

**VPOV**

School was a blur. By lunch time I was feeling broken, even more than I had been before.

Jeff wasn't there.

This was all my fault. If I had just been able to get myself to talk I could have stopped him from going to the Cullens in the first place.

And now he was dead.

"Nessa," I heard a voice behind me as I sat alone at the table Jeff and I used to sit at.

I turned around to see Molly, one of the girls who I was friends with.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" she asked, sounding so sincere.

"No thanks," I muttered.

I couldn't face anyone right now.

"Hey," Molly whispered. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

I looked away and pressed my lips together.

_MY LOSS?_ That's when it really hit me. Jeff really wasn't coming back.

"Come on," Molly said, grabbing me by the hand. "You need friends."

Molly pulled me over to the table of people who I used to sit with when I wasn't sitting with Jeff. The people there were Kate, Marrissa, Paton, Kimmy, Dan, Anderson, Jim, and of course Molly.

But to my dissapointment Randy was sitting there as well.

"Hey!" Jim exclaimed, happily. "It's Vanessa!"

I tried to smile but I couldn't find the strength to be happy.

"So," Randy started. "How you doing baby? It breaks my heart to see you sad."

He was totally putting on an act.

"Aw," Molly sighed. "How cute."

"Well you know," Randy smirked. "I care about you so much. I'd be heart broken to see you all upset."

I slammed my drink down and stood up abruptly.

"Screw you Randy!" I screamed, turning and running out of the lunch room.

I ran through the hallways and burst through the front door, running into the forrest behind the school.

Jeff had taken me back here once. He had showed me this beautiful area. There were these cliffs that hung over this water there.

They were so high up and dangerous.

Suddenly the thought of falling off of the cliff, letting the air pull me along, feeling like I'm flying, before it all ends and I could be with Jeff again... for the first time it sounded nice.

* * *

**JPOV**

I walked into the large building and through the long hallways, past some human and through some large double doors.

"Who are you?" a voice snapped.

"I need to speak with Aro. Is he here?"

"First you need to tell me who you are!" the big vampire snapped.

"Felix!" a voice warned.

Felix twisted around and stomped away as another vampire came over to me.

She was short and very young looking.

"I am Jane," she said. "Why must you speak with Aro?"

"I need you to kill me," I said. "I need to die."

**A/N: So sorry for ending it there. I was going to write more but the words were just screaming for me to stop. **

**Please review and I will update quicker. If I get five reviews for this chapter by tommorow I will update like right away.**

**And I know it was weird having Bella's POV. but i had to put it in to make it more understandable.**

**:)**


	8. Rescue

**JPOV**

I slowly walked out of the airport into Vulterra. If my heart could still beat it would be racing.

ALl i could seem to think about was Vannessa, how I could never be with her. I couldn't take this anymore. With vampire speed I began to run toward where the Voultori were.

"Jeff!" a voice called from far away. "Jeff!"

I haulted to a stop and spun around, only to see Bella running toward me. i growled under my breath and tried to run away, but Bella was too fast.

"It's Vannessa! she gasped.

I froze in my spot. What had happened. "What's wrong with her?" I demanded.

"She's going to kill herself!" Bella said.

I stopped breathing. "What?" I whispered.

* * *

"How the hell did this happen?" I demanded.

"I don't know," Alice said. "In my vision she was yelling at somebody, telling them to go to hell.'"

We were sitting on the airplane, hoping to get there in time.

I looked down at my knees and clenched my teeth together. "Randy," I growled.

Charlie was watching us. I was sitting with Bella and Alice and Rose was sitting across from us. Charlie was behind us.

"She can't die," I whispered. "She won't! I won't let her! Not over me!"

* * *

The plane took forever to land, but when it eventually did I couldn't get off of it fast enough. I jumped out of my seat and ran as fast as I could at a human pace.

I ran through the airport to the front of the building and ran out the door. I sped through the streets and to my old school, feeling a strange sence of de' sa vous. I went behind the school to the only cliff that Vanessa would ever know about. That's when I could hear her sweet voice and I knew I wasn't too late.

Vanessa was standing there, about to fall over the cliff. Randy was leaned up against a tree, unconcious. Vanessa was just about to drop over the cliff.

"Vanessa!" I screamed.

**VPOV**

I slowly looked over the cliff, staring at the long drop. The breeze blew back at me, sarounding me in some sort of haze. I drunk off of this high, this wonderful, wonderful high.

I suddenly started laughing out loud like a maniac.

"Free!" I called to the heavens. "I am finally free! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

"Vanessa?" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around. "Go away Randy!" I screamed.

"No! What ar eyou trying to kill yourself after embarrasing me like that back there? You won't actually do it. You'll chicken out. Don't be so stupid."

"Screw you," I said again. "Screw you! Go to freaking hell!"

"Vanessa! Don't even think about it! You are such an idiot! If you do this, that's what they will remember you as; the chicken, the idiot."

"Get away from me!" I screamed. "You don't know me! Jeff knew me!"

"Jeff's dead!" Randy reminded me. _Tell me something I don't know!_

"That's right!" I scoffed, laughing hysterically. I was going crazy. Tears ran down my face and a wind blew my hair back. "He's dead! He's dead because he loved me! He's dead because _you killed him_!"

"I didn't kill that bastard!"

"How dare you!" I shrieked.

I threw my hands forwards straight into Randy's chest and he fell backwards, not expecting it. He hit his head on a tree and fell to the ground unconcious. Strangely, I didn't feel guilty. I wasn't worried. He deserved it. The only thing I did was make sure he was still breathing and checked his pupils. He probably didn't even have a concussion, just a bad bruise. "You're the bastard," I whispered, and slapped my hand across his face. He squirmed slightly and groaned.

He was going to wake up soon. This was my chance.

I turned and looked over the cliff and felt the air rush up into my face. I took a step forwards, stepping into mid-air. I felt myself rock forwards.

"Vanessa!" a voice screamed.

I gasped and jumped backwards, feeling myself hit something rock hard. Strong, cold arms wrapped around me and I looked up to seee Jeff holding me tightly in his arms. His hair was shorter, a buzz cut. His eyes were now a golden brown, not his. His skin was white. My heart skipped a beat. He looked so different... but it was still him.

"You're alive?" I gasped, feeling tears run down my face.

We both slowly sunk to the ground in each others arms. "Something like that," he whispered.

I didn't understand what that meant. I didn't understand anything anymore. I just had to tell him one thing before I lost my chance again. "I love you!" I gasped.

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update! I had such writer's block. I didn't update anything in so long. Please review. That's the other reason I wasn't updating. I only have one continuous reviewer. Thank you to _NO-he's MY Monkey Man. _ You are an awesome reviewer. Please review**


	9. Don't Leave Me Again

**JPOV**

Vanessa fell asleep in my arms right after I stopped her from jumping off that horid cliff. I had carried her back to the houses and placed her in my bed. She had been asleep ever since, and I just sat on the side of the bed and watched her. Her chest rose and fell slowly with each breath. She looked so peaceful, wrapped up in a little ball, her breathing calm and even.

_Knock, knock._

I inhaled and auomatically knew who it was. "Come in Bella," I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

Bella was standing next to me in the next moment. "Jeff, there's something you need to see," she whispered.

I looked at Vanessa for a moment longer before kissing her on the head and following Bella outside. "What?" I demanded when we got outside.

"Emmett turned on the news because he was bored and..." she trailed off.

My eyes went on. "They have a missing person report _already_?"

"Her parents have been looking for her since yesterday Jeff... we may have to move again."

"No," I whispered. "No. I won't do that to you again... I can't put you guys through it."

Bella nodded her head sullenly. "Carlisle said that nothing is decided yet but for now... we have to his her okay?"

I nodded. "I'll go see what's on the news. Can you keep an eye on Vanessa incase she wakes up?"

"Of course," Bella whispered.

I walked towards the main house and everyone turned to stare as I entered the living room. "How is she?" Carlisle asked immediately.

"The same."

Everyone seemed to nod but keep her distance... except Emmett of course. "Dude! It's like watching Edward and Bella all over again! With the leaving and the nearly dying and the-

"Emmett!" everyone shouted.

For the first time in a long time I smiled and chuckled. "It's okay," I sighed. "Now let me see the News."

I pushed past everyone and stared at the TV. There was a woman on the screen and there was a picture of Vanessa in the corner of the screen with a question mark on it. The woman was in the middle of explaining the story by the time I walked in.

_"-Missing since last night," _the woman was saying. _"When she didn't come home last night her parents sent out a search party. They didn't find her, but a boy, Randy Clarkson, who claims he is her ex-boyfriend told the police department that Vanessa jumped off a cliff behind the school into a large body of water. This was questioned at first, until they asked the parents about it. Her mother nearly fell to the groudnd crying. Aparently this is something that Vanessa would do. Why, you may ask. Do you all remember Jeff Ransnor who disssapeared a few a little over a month ago? Well he was Vanessa's best friend. Aparently when it was aparent that he probably died Vanessa took it hard. They had been best friends since they were children. Vanessa didn't want any part of living without him. Did she really jump off the cliff? Randy Clarkson did hit his head. He could have been imagning it. Well we wil keep you guys updated on this very interesting story. Back to you Bob."_

I was so caught up in what the woman was saying that I nearly forgot about the fact that Vanessa was still asleep. "Jeff!" Bella's voice sounded out.

I turned around and saw Bella. "You are supposed to be watching her," I said.

"She's waking up!" Bella gasped.

I was up and in my house in the next second. Vanessa was murmuring inconherent things and I sighed and slowly knelt down next to her. Her eyes were fluttering slightly and I reached my hand to her head and ran it through her hair softly. "Nessa," I whispered.

Her soft murmuring continued. "Where... Jeff... don't leave me... please." I could only make out some of her words, even with my vampire hearing. There was a low growling behind me, and I turned around to see Emmett's ddog Feefee. I glared at him and lifted up one of my hands until he was under control and not blood thirsty anymore. I loved my power.

Vanessa reached out her hand towards mine and I caught it with mine. She squeezed my hand and her eyes started to flutter again until she opened them once.

**Vanessa POV**

I had a dream that was all too good to be true. Jeff was alive. He was okay. If only it wwere true. I tried to call out for him but felt my throat thick with tears.

"Jeff," I whispered. "Where are you? Don't leave me again please?"

I didn't know who I was talking to, but I was still in that dream like state. I reached my hand out in the air, knowing I wouldn't find Jeff. But when my hand caught something I froze. I willed my eyes to open. They fluttered for a moment, blinking aginst the light. I saw a blurry figure. Who could it have been? My parents knew not to come into my room anymore. Unless... this wasn't my room.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I gasped.

**JPOV**

"It wasn't a dream," she whispered, her eyes wide. She suddenly sat straight up and her face was inches from mine. "What are you?"

"I'm Jeff," I whispered, confused.

"No!" she chocked out. "_What_ are you? You are clearly not human! So either I am dead or... you are? Jeff... what happened to you? What are you?"

I looked down at the bed. "I can't... if I tell you... you can never go back...

"I don't need to. I don't _need_ anybody but you," she whispered, brushing her hand across my face.

"Your parents," I murmured.

"I don't need to bother them anymore. Without you I am not able to be happy anymore. They are better off without me."

"That's not true and you know it-

"It's true," Vanessa whispered. "I just... I need to know what you are. need to know _who_ you are. Who are you?"

I pulled back from her and turned away. "I'm not what you remember me as. I'm... I'm a... I mean I'm still Jeff. That's who I am. But I'm not jeff Ransnor anymore. I'm Jeff Cullen now. Well sort of... but I... I would be dead now if it weren't from the Cullens so don't dislike them... I mean I sorta already am dead but I-

"Jeff!" Vanessa cut me off. "Relax. Just tell me."

"You don't want to go back?" I whispered. "You're sure?"

Vanessa nodded her head slowly, almost unsure, but I couldn't deny her anything. I turned around in a flash and pulled Vanessa into my arms at Vampire speed. She screamed quietly in surprise and just stared into my eyes. "You're not human."

"We've established that," I chuckled.

"What are you?" Vanessa whispered. "Please tell me."

I couldn't resist it. "Vampire," I blurted out before I could stop it. And then more calmly I murmured, "Vanessa I'm a vampire."

Vanessa went pale and her eyes widened. "Tell me everything," she begged. "From the begining."

I nodded. "Why don't you come back to the main house and we can you something to eat. We can all tell you the story. You can meet everyone. You may be staying here for a long time."

Vanessa giggle despite everything. "As long as I get to be with you."

And with that she leaned in and tried to kiss me. I pulled back before she could. "I don't know how well that will go if I kiss you for the first time without any other vampires... you know... just in case."

**A/N: Review please**


	10. Important Authors Note

**Hey everyone. I got no reviews for the last chapter. Does anyone even want me to conitnue this story?**

**I don't really want to write it as much anymore, unless people still want to read it.**

**SHould I continue it?**


	11. AN

**Hi everybody,**

**I have been considering this for a while now, and I think I will take down my Twilight fanfictions.**

**I am not into Twilight anymore, and I am not really writing fanfictions so much either. **

**I will leave these up for another few weeks, but I think i will probably wind up taking them down. **

**The last day, I might let you guys know my real name so you can follow my writing in the future.**

**But I will take it down the day after that.**

**Thank you so much to all of my readers,**

**singactwrite123**


End file.
